La dernière pierre
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Cet OS relate la fin d'un combat acharné entre Toya père et fils. Qui gagnera ? Grâce à quoi, à qui ?


**Titre : **La dernière pierre

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Rating : **K+ (...je pense.)

**Disclaimer : **Hikaru no Go appartient à Yumi Hotta (et Takeshi Obata)... Mais la liberté du scénario de cette fiction m'appartient. =) (Bah oui, il faut quand même que quelque chose m'appartienne... ^_^)

**Genre : **Mmh... Une très légère touche de Shônen-Ai ? Sinon...

**Notes : **Autant vous prévenir. Ce texte relate la fin d'un combat entre Akira et son père. L'histoire ne prend donc pas place dans le cours du manga, puisqu'Akira est 2 ou 3 dan lorsque son père décide d'arrêter le go. Disons qu'elle s'inscrit dans un monde parallèle, dont les personnages et l'histoire sont les mêmes, mais où les évènements changent. =)  
J'ai écrit ceci lors d'un voyage autour de la Mer Noire, dans un ravissant petit gîte dans les Carpates. Et je me suis rendu compte que mes phrases s'alourdissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du temps. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave... ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte, même si, je l'avoue, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Ceci est juste un OS pour le simple plaisir de l'écriture. C'est tout.

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

**oOo**

Un seul coup avait suffi à rompre tout un enchaînement de formes plus complexes les unes que les autres. La luminosité diminua instantanément. Les flammes des bougies, auparavant démesurées, se réduisirent en une fraction de seconde à d'infimes filaments de corde embrasée. La tension envahissant l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde encore, plus étouffante. La moitié des spectateurs avait déserté la salle – la plupart depuis le début de la partie déjà –, et même les plus résistants durent à présent sortir, succombant sous les assauts de l'animosité environnante. Seuls restaient les deux joueurs, séparés par un goban de cérémonie.

L'aigreur se lisait dans les yeux du plus âgé. Le plus jeune, fier de lui par le coup qu'il venait de poser, n'en demeurait pas moins attentif au déroulement de la partie. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur pour que son adversaire reprenne le dessus et l'écrase bien comme il convenait de la faire.

Les juges et commentateurs du tournoi, ahuris, observaient avec excitation et intérêt non feints le combat ayant lieu sous leurs yeux. Toya Meijin était sur le point de perdre sa place de champion en titre, et, comble d'ironie, c'était son propre fils qui la lui revendiquait. Il y avait effectivement de quoi rager.

Akira Toya, 5 dan, n'ignorait pas la déférence avec laquelle son père le dévisageait. Mais les tournois officiels ne prenaient en considération ni l'âge des deux adversaires, ni leur éventuel lien de parenté. Au go, seul le niveau comptait, pour pouvoir solliciter un titre. Le jeune homme se moquait donc bien de ce que pouvait ressentir son père en cet instant, hormis de la frustration.

Il aperçut soudain une présence au fond de la salle. Relâchant son attention du goban, Akira leva la tête et fixa son regard derrière l'épaule de Toya Meijin. Dans l'ombre des projecteurs se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux partiellement décolorés et aux yeux rieurs.

Akira esquissa un sourire imperceptible. Hikaru était donc venu finalement. La confiance s'ancra encore plus profondément dans son esprit. Grâce à la présence de son rival et ami, il était à présent certain de pouvoir vaincre son père. Il ne doutait plus de ses capacités.

L'assistance ressentit soudain un changement radical dans l'atmosphère ambiance.

L'aura d'Akira s'était métamorphosée.

Sa façon de se tenir, la raideur déterminée dans ses poings, la lueur combative dans ses yeux… tout.

Hikaru sourit de satisfaction. Le tour que prendrait le dénouement de la partie était facilement devinable.

La fin du temps imparti venue, Toya Meijin tenta tout de même un ultime coup désespéré.

Trop concentré sur le jeu pour prêter attention aux changements comportementaux de son fils, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en levant les yeux.

Les pupilles des deux parents se croisèrent, et le Meijin comprit.

Il avait perdu. Avec assurance, sans rompre le lien qui unissait leurs regards, Akira posa la dernière pierre.

L'affolement brisa durant quelques courtes secondes le masque de dureté qu'arborait continuellement son adversaire. Ses yeux fatigués se fermèrent. Toya Meijin s'inclina.

« J'ai perdu. »

Les deux mots semblèrent retentir comme le tonnerre sur les murs de la pièce. Le choc passé, Akira ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui éclaira son visage toujours empreint de sérieux et d'incertitude. Sa joie était si grande qu'il en oublia de prononcer la phrase rituelle de clôture de partie. Ce que les juges, éberlués et enthousiasmés par cette victoire inattendue, ne pensèrent pas à lui rappeler.

Dans le coin le moins éclairé de la pièce, Hikaru adressa un large sourire sincère à son ami victorieux.

Sans plus se soucier des convenances, ni des flashs des journalistes qui crépitaient, Akira, aveuglé par le bonheur et le soulagement, enjamba le goban d'un pas décidé et se jeta dans les bras d'un Hikaru hagard.

― Le mois prochain, ce sera à toi de me battre ! lui souffla-t-il sensuellement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hikaru resserra son étreinte autour d'Akira.

― T'inquiète pas pour ça, monsieur le nouveau Meijin. Tu vas perdre ton titre très bientôt, en moins de coups qu'il en faut pour abattre un joueur de Kaïo.

― Eeh, j'ai fait partie de leur club ! …il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués… Mais en ce qui concerne mon nouveau titre, impossible, sourit Akira. Tu manques encore d'entraînement.

― Oh, bah dans ce cas, allons nous entraîner ! fit le plus jeune en lançant un clin d'œil malin à son rival.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire complice avant de lui prendre tendrement la main dans la douce pénombre d'un des recoins de la pièce, dont le demi-jour obscurcissait leur vision et enivrait leurs sens.

**oOo**

**

* * *

**Si si, je vous assure. 'demi-jour' est un synonyme de 'clair-obscur', et il existe vraiment ! Non, mais à ceux qui savent déjà ça, je précise pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, qu'on ne me review pas avec des 'mais ce mot n'existe pas !', ce qui est très désagréable en soi, vous comprendrez.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés et que vous êtes arrivés sans encombres à la fin de cette page ? Si vous avez des remarques, commentaires (CONSTRUCTIFS) concernant cet OS... je suis tout ouïe !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! A une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

Ashura. =)


End file.
